The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Refrigeration systems typically use a fixed-step control algorithm for control of compressor capacity based on system demand. These fixed-step systems typically advance capacity up or down based on a greater-than or less-than relationship between an operating parameter and a desired value for the operating parameter without any input regarding the predicted effect of the adjustment. As a result, compressor capacity may be increased or decreased beyond an optimal value, resulting in an overshoot or an undershoot condition, which may result in system inefficiencies.